Faction
|price = $36,000 (GTA Online) (Benny's Original Motor Works) }} The Willard Faction is a two-door coupé found in Grand Theft Auto IV, and was later added to Grand Theft Auto Online in the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC renditions after the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. Design ''GTA IV'' The Faction is designed as a 1980's American sports coupe, depicted with a T-Top roof and front end fog lights. Some Factions are also equipped with a small hood scoop. The Faction resembles a 1982-1987 Buick Regal (similar to the Majestic in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). Details and portions of the design take cues from the Buick Grand National and Regal T-Type. ''GTA Online'' The car retains its design from Grand Theft Auto IV, using the original box design, and sharing the same influence; the Buick Regal (1982 - 1987). The design is higher quality because of GTA V's better graphics and textures. Faction Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. ]] The Faction Custom is a custom variant of the Faction, which features highly-advanced modifications, and hydraulics enabled, not present on the standard Faction. To obtain, the player simply needs to purchase a standard Faction, take it to Benny's Original Motor Works and upgrade the vehicle to "Faction Custom" for $335,000. Once the upgrade is purchased, many additional modifications will become available, such as interior modifications, hydraulics, sound systems, vinyls, paint-jobs, plaques, and interior features. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Powered by a turbocharged 6.6 L V8 engine, the Faction is a fun car to drive with a high-torque engine up front. Combined with the FR drivetrain, handbrake turns are smooth yet controllable. ABS is standard, giving the brakes good stopping ability. Top speed is 195mph (313 km/h) , and is reached fairly quickly due to its light body weight. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car is powered by a hefty single overhead camshaft turbocharged V8 with a large air intake centralised on the engine bay. Just like its badges state, a turbocharger is present to the bottom left of the engine. The car has average performance. The Faction's acceleration is pretty slow and poor for its class, yet still has enough power to backfire when revved, despite this, the car's power is unable to allow good take-off and traction is minimal; the car struggles to drive up gradients more than around 30 degrees. It's top speed is acceptable, and is very similar to its IV generation. Braking is also average, nothing too special but enough to bring the heavy car to a stop in an acceptable amount of time, being much better than the GTA IV variant. The normal version of the Faction is not advised for long-term usage because this vehicle is extremely sensitive to minor imperfections in the road, and has a tendency to be sent into the air because of an imperfection, especially kerbs. The engine sound is rather unique, in that it shares elements (such as the backfiring stages and high-revving stages) from the Dukes, but also has the low-revving/idle sound similar to that of the Blade and Buccaneer. Purchasing a big-bore exhaust will make the engine sound more powerful, as well as giving the car much more horspower and making the engine sound very similar to the Marshall's. The Faction Custom has mostly identical performance to the stock counterpart, with the notable improvement on how the vehicle handles imperfections in the road. As such, upgrading the Faction into a Custom is heavily suggested for anyone planning on owning the car for extended periods of time. This also makes things such as curbs and railroad tracks significantly less hazardous to use the Faction on. GTA Online Overview Turbocharged V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''GTA Online'' Faction *TBA Faction Custom Once the "Faction Custom" upgrade is purchased on the standard Faction for $335,000, the following modifications will be available: *TBA Note: Hydraulics will automatically be fitted, albeit with low functionality. Other hydraulics will be available. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns commonly across Alderney and Broker. *Driving a Sabre or Ruiner will make the Faction spawn more frequently. *Spawns in traffic during multiplayer. ''GTA Online'' *Purchasable from Benny's website for $36,000 (enhanced version only). Image Gallery File:Majestic(Faction)-wrecked.png|A wrecked Faction. GTA-Online-Lowriders-GTAO.jpg|A Faction seen in the background of the GTA Online: Lowriders cover, teasing its return to GTA Online. Factionko.jpg|A Faction seen in the GTA Online: Lowriders Trailer. WillardFaction-GTAO-RockstarSocialClub.jpg|The Faction on the Rockstar Games Social Club. WillardFactionCustom-GTAO-RockstarSocialClub.jpg|The Faction Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia ''GTA IV'' * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Faction fetching $1,800. * The two default radio stations in the Faction are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * This is the first and, so far only, vehicle in the GTA series with a dealership licence plate surround, as there is a label reading "Liberty City Willard" on the rear plate. * The Faction is one of a few vehicles in GTA IV that has a burnt out "wrecked" version, seen as a rusted shell in junkyards. This version of the car also appears in GTA V, but with better textures. * The Faction bears many similarities to the HD-era Sabre. In fact, beater Sabres in GTA IV seem to have been repaired using parts from the Faction, including a cowl induction hood. GTA V * The Faction in GTA Online bears a rear license plate surround labeling "Liberty City Willard" as in GTA IV, most likely symbolizing that this could be a special vehicle imported from Liberty City. * Gerald owns a green Faction as seen in the mission It's a G Thing. * This vehicle is the cheapest to buy and upgrade to its custom version of all eligible vehicles (not including other upgrades/add ins). And the only one not reaching 400,000 dollars (totalling at $371,000). See Also *Majestic, a very similar vehicle to the Faction, featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }} de:Faction (IV) es:Faction fr:Faction pl:Faction sv:Faction Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V